


Landfill

by Rabbit_bun



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Boohoo, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Philza Minecraft cries lmao, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), hope this works, lmao loser dead, please, posting this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_bun/pseuds/Rabbit_bun
Summary: And out here in the cold, his only thought wasNot you too.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Landfill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing angst in general and starting with this fandom is kinda spooky. Song title from Landfill- Daughter

It was cold, so cold. How long had he been out in the snow? He couldn’t even remember the reason why he was out here, all he knew was that he needed to run. But his injured legs gave up on him what felt like ages ago, and crawling didn’t seem to get him very far. He heard footsteps behind him and his instincts told him to run. But he couldn’t even attempt anything as something solid collided with his back and trapped him to the ground.

“Oh Ranboo, _this_ is the price you pay by not listening. Don’t worry though the pain will be over soon.”

He dared to look over his shoulder and he saw someone in a mask. Who was he? He couldn’t remember. But he was so scared of this person that he felt his eyes widen in fear. It didn’t help that this person was also holding an already blood-stained weapon. Was that blood his?

“Are you scared? I already told you it will be over soon. You won’t have to be scared soon...”

Ranboo couldn’t find the strength to look away from what was going to happen. 

The masked man raised the weapon above his head. He swung down onto him and-

**squelch**

——————-

It’s been a good few hours since Techno and Phil started looking for Ranboo. The enderman hybrid left early yesterday morning and hadn’t come back yet. The duo was concerned but hadn’t thought of it much until the next day when he wasn’t in his little shack. It wasn’t until it was nearing night that they were able to find something.

“Phil? I think I see blood over there...”

“Are you sure it’s blood, Techno?”, Phil asked as he was getting more panicked at the situation.

“Pretty sure Phil. Buuut, it might not even be the kid! I’m sure he’s fiiinee...”

In an attempt to reassure the man, Techno followed the blood stains until he found where most of the blood came from. Some crows were surrounding what seemed to be the main source of the blood. Huh, they seem to be eating it. Wait, what?

“Get outta here ya damn idiots, find some food elsewhere!” His shouts seemed to scare them off. But the thing he was looking at seemed to shock him into silence.

“Techno? Are you- _oh my god_...” 

Techno didn’t even hear him approach. He just stood there in shocked silence. Ranboo’s body was broken in places it obviously shouldn’t be and his head was bashed in until his skull cracked open. The crows from before also did some reasonable damage.

He felt some thing come up from his stomach. He only made it a few steps before falling to his knees and emptying his stomach onto the ground. He could hear Phil’s cries of despair in the background. And it’s in moments like these that makes him wonder if something truly is wrong with him. Because instead of crying all he feels is the empty place in his heart where _he_ used to be.

And out here in the cold, his only thought was _Not you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao he dead
> 
> my Twitter is @/namelessboar come yell at me


End file.
